Connections
by Mindblower
Summary: Icy Flames and Tuft Puft, the two apprentices recently chosen to follow the master inventor, Colonel Clyde Cheezymash, in his footsteps. Little do they know, a threat that calls itself The Lone Toon is plotting to destroy Toontown forever...
1. Prolouge

He was called inventor of the century for his creations. These included his battlefield candy, Teleportation Cannon, and ultra-extreme, massive, prototype Level Eight Gags. He started the Toontown Budget Surplus Control and National Bank programs. He was at the top of his game, and adored by hundreds of millions of toons, from Donald's Dock to Donald's Dreamland. So why did Colonel Clyde Cheezymash, the most famed scientist of his time, quit?

The biggest news story in the _Toontown Times_ is when Colonel Clyde announced his retirement. "There should be no one toon that makes endless jellybeans from any one product. I am relinquishing all of my current inventions to the Toon Council, on the condition that they make no profit off of them. I will, from now on, think of science as a hobby and revere in a quiet life of fishing." Everyone was surprised to hear this news – though the only ones upset were the toon council. Flippy was especially angry at Clyde for a number of reasons, one being Clyde's Toontown Surplus Budget Control program eliminated the surplus going to Flippy's favorite charity (otherwise known as his piggy bank).

The Toon Council was especially outraged at not being able to make a profit off of Clyde's inventions. When they confronted him about this, he said with a sly smile, "If you don't know how to earn jellybeans like the rest of us, then Toontown must be running itself."

Upon hearing this, Flippy was enraged and summoned powerful cogs to "relieve Clyde of his Gags." No sooner than two minutes had passed before pieces of metal and gears began falling out of the sky. When Toon Council asked the old rabbit for an explanation, he finished his coffee and said, "Hmm… maybe you should ask Flippy." Flippy's face burned with shame while he explained the predicament, and to avoid impeachment, apologized to Clyde and admitted defeat.

The secret was with Clyde's apprentice, Crazy Loopy Trickythud (and indeed, he was all of those things). A bear, his greatest invention was the Teleportation Trap Door. Once they defeated the cogs with the gags Clyde and his young ward always kept on hand, they dumped the pieces down the trap door, which was then set at Toontown Central. How Clyde knew it was Flippy who sent them is still a mystery.

Clyde's retirement means one of two things:

-One, Crazy is now the Head Honcho is the Scientific community, and

-Two, Crazy and Clyde need to get a new apprentice.

Needless to say, the two new apprentices are best friends.

Crazy's apprentice-to-be is Icy Flames, a blue cat who ALWAYS wears red clothes. Him not wearing red is a sign of the apocalypse. His temper flares more often that not, and he's a total nerd when it comes to video games. He has the credits of his favorite games burned into his memory, and can be heard murmuring them in his sleep.

Clyde's apprentice-to-be is Tuft Puft, a cream-colored alley cat who learns everything the hard way. No one, not even the Toon Council, which has records of everybody, knows anything about this seemingly tough-as-nails girl toon. It's as if she doesn't exist.

But beneath all of the happy smiles of this story is something sinister. Someone you'd never suspect is lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. And that strike will be deadly enough to bring Toontown to its knees.

***

"…_Toontown must be running itself."_ –Colonel Clyde Cheezymash.


	2. Chapter 1: Telegram

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Icy Flames turned off his alarm clock and slunk out of bed. After brushing his teeth, he filled his jellybean jar and grabbed his teleportation hole. Icy then opened his sticker book and checked his stats.

Laff Points: 48

Gag Tracks: Toon-up, Lure, Throw, Squirt

Home Playground: Minnie's Melodyland

Icy blew some hair from his face and got ready for another day helping others. But first, he would visit Tuft Puft.

***

Tuft Puft was awoken by a knock on her door. She hurriedly changed out of her pink nightgown and into her usual truffle-colored overalls. She thought they complemented her cream complexion. She opened the door and saw Icy Flames wearing his usual red baggy pants, red tee-shirt, and red shades.

"Oh, you woke up this time?" Icy said jokingly.

"That's more often than you do, knucklehead." She replied, giving Icy a noogie.

"So what's this I hear about an anvil?" Icy said, sitting down and the dining table.

"Oh, so you'll help me now? I still need a few more credits." Tuft searched around for something in her cabinets.

"So I'll make sure to bring lots of Lure gags."

"You do and you'll go mysteriously missing for a couple of days." Tuft said, getting out some coffee. "Or weeks. Want some?"

"No thanks. And I was only joking!"

"Suit yourself."

Just when Tuft poured her cup, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Tuft said. She opened the door and saw nobody. "Hello?"

"_A-_HEM! Down here!"

Tuft looked down to see a mole at her feet. "Oh. Sorry. Whadda ya want?"

"Telegram." The mole replied, handing a slip of paper to her.

"Weird. I have a telephone." Tuft said, looking at the message. Her eyes widened.

"Don't ask me why. I'm just a messenger."

Tuft tipped the mole and closed the door behind her.

"What is it? Your nail polish?" Icy Asked.

"Shut up and see for yourself." Tuft replied, frazzled.

The note read,

'DEAR TUFT PUFT YOU AND ICY FLAMES ARE TO REPORT TO TOON HQ IN TOONTOWN CENTRAL FOR AN AUDIENCE WITH THE TOON COUNCIL AT NOON TOMORROW'

***

"Are you _sure_ you want me to have this apprentice?" Crazy Loopy Trickythud asked his previous mentor. "I wouldn't want another whiny, begging, overly dramatic, dumb-"

"_Hush._ Now that you are no longer my apprentice, you may do as you wish. Let me just remind you, though, that if _I_ did not take you in myself, you would not be where you are today."

Crazy shuddered at the thought of his childhood years and replied. "I suppose… but I guess since they're _my_ apprentice, I can treat them however I want, right?"

"Yes, but remember, they can leave you just as you can leave them. We can only have them surefire for a week, and then the choice is theirs."

Clyde was at his usual fishing post sitting with his feet in the water and Crazy was swimming in the pond.

"I know I've heard this explanation a million times, but, how did you put up with me?" Crazy asked.

"Out of love, Crazy. Out of love."

***

"_S-so c-c-cold…"_

_Rosie Parks was hugging herself for warmth, which is scarce in the Brrrgh. Her hunger was the first thing she could think of before she passed out._

***

A toon glided through the entrance to Bossbot HQ. It was the dead of night. The lone toon hopped into a golf cart and sped away into the darkness. The skyscraper clubhouse building was its objective. _Soon. Very soon._ It thought.

At the back door of the clubhouse, the toon thought, _Too bad I'm the only toon that knows about this._ The toon crept inside. The C.E.O. was waiting.

***

"…_I'll make sure…" _–Icy Flames


	3. Chapter 2: Big News

"I… I'm so nervous…" Tuft Puft stammered miserably.

"Don't be. And whatever you do, let _them_ tell you what happened first." Icy Flames explained to tuft, who thought they were in trouble.

Tuft and Icy were walking up to the Toontown Central HQ. This was a first-timer for Tuft, but Icy has gotten in trouble countless times and knew how to get out of it.

"Just remember your manners. They might let you off easy if they respect you."

"Well… what if I broke a law?"

"Have you lost your mind? The only law in Toontown is that it's against the law to make a law!"

"But even so-"

"Shut up. We're here."

Tuft and Icy stood in front of a colorful building made of brick. On the roof there was a huge fire helmet. The huge telescope staring down at her made Tuft want to throw up. She may be tough-as-nails, but she hadn't been in TCHQ (Toontown Central Headquarters) for several years. She was wondering what had changed. But mostly, she was afraid, no, _terrified_ that she had committed a felony. Even so, she stepped inside because she didn't want to chicken out and be humiliated in front of her best friend. This wouldn't be the first time, though.

They hurried inside.

***

Crazy was struggling unsuccessfully to put his 'geek' clothes on. Glasses, shirts with pocket protectors, and tight pants.

"I don't see why we have to look so sciency!" Crazy complained. "Don't we want to make a good expression on these kids?"

"The word is 'Impression,' and we _want_ to look geeky so the teens won't pick us for _us,_ but for themselves and science." Clyde replied, exasperated. Not only did Crazy have circles under his eyes from not getting enough sleep (he claimed it was a nightmare), he had been acting childish and messing up words all day.

Crazy _was_ acting crazy, but Clyde couldn't worry about that now, the apprentices, a boy and a girl, were arriving at TCHQ and Crazy still hadn't gotten his pants on.

When they were ready (after a great deal of forcing), Crazy and Clyde pulled out their Teleholes and teleported into TCHQ.

***

Icy and Tuft gaped. It wasn't because of the changes. It was actually the exact opposite: There were _no_ changes. Absolutely none. TCHQ looked exactly the same as it had five years ago when they were there.

"_No……way!_" Tuft exclaimed.

"Ah, _there_ you are!" an HQ officer said. "Come this way. You don't want to be late!"

Tuft and Icy followed the officer to a blackboard.

"So… now what?" asked Icy.

"Now THIS!" The HQ officer pushed Icy and Tuft through the blackboard into a secret chamber.

"A hologram?!" Tuft panted.

"Colonel Clyde's own invention. You should be meeting them very soon. Goodbye!" And with that, the officer hopped back through the wall.

The room was a plain white room except for a single white table with four chairs and a tray of chocolates in the middle.

"This is spooky. Tuft, whadda ya think is going-"

"Gimmie those chocolates!" Tuft said as she raced for the table and stuffed her face with chocolates.

"Don't you think that we should be preparing our lines?"

"Stop nagging." Tuft tossed a chocolate to Icy.

"And with that, I am satisfied." Icy broke the chocolate into tiny pieces and sprinkled them over a cupcake he brought with him. He sat down and began eating. "So when did you become such a sweet tooth?" Icy said with his mouth full.

"Let's just say that where I come from, you don't get sweets often."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Let's just say that you don't know as much about me as you think you do." Tuft said, wiping her face on her arm.

"What-"

At that moment a purple rabbit and a purple bear walked in through the holographic wall.

"So that's where all my funds went." The rabbit said, a bit annoyed. When he saw Tuft and Icy, he put on a polite façade. "Hello, I'm-"

"I didn't do it!" Tuft blurted out. Icy jabbed her with his elbow, smiling.

"Sorry, she's a bit out of it today. Whadda ya want?"

The rabbit was amused. "I merely want to have a new mind in the scientific community. Do you know not who I am?"

"Come again?"

"Do you know of my identity?" The rabbit said, not amused anymore.

"Say what?"

"Do…you…know…my…name?!" The rabbit said, annoyed.

"Ohhhhh… nope, sorry." Icy said. He liked toying with professors, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. _Colonel Clyde Cheezymash,_ he thought. _I hit the jackpot._

"Then what about you, missy?"

Darn! Ten to one Tuft will ruin his perfect prank. "Hey. Do _not_ call me missy."

The bear, who Icy thought was Crazy Loopy Trickythud, came up and said. "Look, I didn't dress up in geek clothes for nothing," Icy and Tuft did indeed think Crazy and Clyde's clothes were geeky, "So let me get right to the point. You two have been the only two out of all of the options Toon Council has provided for us. You will live on our estate for one week, and you will stay _only _if you like science, "he was yelling at this point, "SO STOP TAKING CLYDE FOR A FOOL AND TELL ME IF YOU'RE IN OR NOT!"

Everyone stared at Crazy for a minute, who was sweating and struggling to recover his breath.

"I'm in." Icy said.

"Me too." Tuft agreed.

***

_Rosie Parks woke up tired, hungry, and miserable as always. She dared not go into the playground, as there were toons there that took whatever jellybeans she earned and shoved her into the snow. She, like them, was a street urchin left to rot. Nobody cared, and nobody ever would. Rosie cried herself back to sleep on the cold, unforgiving sidewalk._

***

The toon crept through the door. Cogs were cruel masters, but if you could master the _Economics_ science, you were pretty much one of them. And science was one thing this toon was gifted at.

But this trip was not about economics or the cogs in general. This visit was about Toontown.

And its end.

***

"_The only law in Toontown is that it's against the law to make a law!"_

-Icy Flames


	4. Chapter 3: Feelings

Icy and Tuft stood before the Toon Council. The sight of all the 120+ Laff Point level seven gaggers was overwhelming. If you can get greatness by brushing off someone's coat, Tuft felt like she had rubbed against all of the people in this room vigorously to generate static electricity. Her confidence was restored and she wasn't hungry or tired at all. Or maybe that was because of the chocolate and the resulting sugar-rush. Oh well, at least her confidence was restored.

"And lastly, I promise to never use science as a way to harm my brethren." Icy finished. He had never spoken so many words in front of so many people for something so important. Most of all, he had his best friend by his side. But she was beginning to feel like more than that.

"Okay. You may leave." said Colonel Clyde Cheezymash.

Icy didn't know what came over him. "Actually, may I stay here to watch my friend take her oaths?"

Clyde considered this. "I suppose… but you must sit in your seat and not say a word."

Icy was glad he wore shades, because his face felt like it was a million degrees hotter.

After Tuft's speech, she pulled him aside for a minute. "There must be something wrong with you, Icy, because the way you took that speech you looked like you would rather touch dip than continue.

Dip: the only substance that can kill a toon outright. "Thanks, you did great too." Icy said, unconvincingly. He was struggling not to blush, which in his case, he would turn bright pink.

Tuft was snapping her fingers. "Icy! Icy, snap out of it! And are you feverish?" Icy regained his senses, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I phase off when someone mentions dip." Icy lied. He had to slip away and get this sorted out. He was on the playground, so he would get away the only way he knew how:

"FOOD FIGHT!!!"

Almost instantly the air was thick with throw gags. Icy grabbed a cream pie out of his Medium Bag and shoved it into Tuft's face. He immediately felt guilty, but it was the only thing he could do without being humiliated. He grabbed his Telehole, ducked under a flying pie, and threw it on the ground.

Tuft wiped the pie off of her face, confused. _Did Icy look pink…?_

***

At home, Icy tried to figure out what was going on, but he felt like the pieces to the puzzle were spilled into the sink with the sink and garbage disposal running.

_I don't get it…_Icy pondered his predicament for hours growing increasingly confused. Every turn was a dead end in his cornfield maze of thoughts.

Then he realized he was only thinking of metaphors. _Darn it!_

He took a pie out of his gag bag and smashed it on his face.

"That feels better." Icy said. _Now, I blushed, turned red, no, yes, red,, and I made stupid choices and felt embarrassed. Wait, these are all feelings._ Then, finally coming to a conclusion, Icy's face turned bright pink. _I think I'm in love with Tuft Puft!_

***

Tuft Puft sat on the steps of TCHQ wondering why Icy had smacked her with his best gag. "I know it felt good and all, I'd be un-toon if I thought it didn't. But maybe I was getting to personal…" Tuft blushed remembering touching Icy's face while he was 'phased out.' "Now that I think about it, toons _never_ get phased out at the mention of dip, maybe terrified, but they don't stare off into space with those gorgeous eyes…"

Tuft looked off into space, murmuring, "Shiny shades, perfect smile, glossy pelt…" She woke up and slapped herself. "What am I saying? Or rather, what am I feeling…?" Tuft smiled. "I think I'm in love with Icy Flames!"

***

_Rosie Parks wept for many reasons. She was an orphan, she scavenged, and she couldn't make a living because of that gang. She was searching for shelter when she found an abandoned gag bag lying on the street. A small pouch. She immediately knew what she had to do. She grabbed the pouch and set out for Toontown Central to apply for the spot of Attack Toon._

***

"So, do you have the technology?" The C.E.O. asked the toon.

"It's closely guarded. And that old rabbit won't let me memorize the blueprints!"

The lone toon was in the C.E.O.'s restaurant chamber, it was in sorry shape from the last time the toons were in there.

"Toons are crafty, yes, but you must get those blueprints, at least! I'm the 56th C.E.O. this week!"

"And it's the full plans you'll have. Once I get just one Level Eight Gag I will craft it so cogs will rule!"

"I'd prefer either the Toon-up, Lure, or Drop gags." The master cog spit out. "Pardon my manners. I'm not used to using g-g-g-"

"Gags."

"Yes those, on my side."

"Trust me, as a toon myself, I can infiltrate their borders better than any cog. But the old coot-" The toon paused to spit, "-is a problem."

"Don't dirty my rug, but otherwise I get your point. Should you care for an escort?"

"No. I'm better off alone." The toon walked out.

***

"_I'm better off alone."_ –The Lone Toon


	5. Chapter 4: Explanation

Now, if you have read the third chapter you have seen that the two dear friends Icy Flames and Tuft Puft have fallen in love. I will now offer you an explanation so that your eyes don't pop out of your head and you have to go to the hospital and run up a nasty bill.

Tuft and Icy met when Icy had to recover a key to Daisy's Gardens from Legal Eagles. With his toon-up gags, he kept Tuft alive while she blasted the cogs in the three-story building with her powerful sound.

They added each other to their friends list, and Icy started helping Tuft work on her Drop gag track, which she terribly regretted getting. Icy was going to choose this gag himself one day, but when he saw how hard it was to work it up alone, he changed his mind.

Icy and Tuft began going to outings together, and realized they liked the same restaurants, trolley games, even chocolates. Icy, with his cool, sensitive outlook, balanced Tuft, with her hot temper and drive.

When they fell in love with each other shortly after changing their home playground to Minnie's Melodyland, it surprised neither of them. The only problem was while one knew his/her feelings, he/she didn't know about the others. They were both terribly shy about admitting their feelings and both dreaded going to the doctor to make sure they were still sane (all toons have these checkups). But Icy and Tuft, because of their feelings, didn't know if they were or not anymore.

But they had no time to worry about this now, because they were moving onto Clyde's estate, and today was their first lesson.

***

Icy was packing up what things he would bring with him to his 'temporary' home. He had no intention of staying more than the week that was necessary. Many things were going on in Icy's mind. One was he wished he'd know, or even been _willing_ to go into this science nightmare. What kind of gags will he bring? Is Colonel a killjoy? What will he be 'learning' about?

But the one thing that came into his mind every time was Tuft, and his love for her. They went back further than most toons, but _love_? Less than one percent of toons _stay_ friends that long, and one percent of _that_ fall in love. Love… no matter how hard Icy tries, Tuft's beautiful figure stays locked in his memory. The love tells him to let his feelings out, while common sense still tells him to lock his feelings in place.

Icy didn't know whether to burst into tears or fly into a rage.

***

Tuft sat at the bus stop wondering if Toontown even had a bus system. Trolley, yes, but a bus? That's more of a cog thing. After deciding Toontown didn't have a bus, one pulled up and tuft saw toons inside it so she paid the one jellybean fare and sat down.

Tuft was constantly worrying how to explain her feelings to Icy, and how he would take it. She decided to wait until after the seven days. Being so close to each other would make it easy for long, meaningful stares into each other's eyes. She would be looking into shades, of course, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Tuft smiled. It was nice having a game plan.

***

_Rosie got more than she bargained for when she saw Toontown Central. Not only was it huge, it was filled to the brim with attack toons. She was soon going to be one of them. After receiving her estate (Wow!) she rode the trolley. The other toons were impressed with her skill and, unlike what she thought they would do, they congratulated her and bought her lunch. After eating the best meal in years, she politely thanked them and sped to TCHQ to get her first real toontask._

***

The lone toon was riding back home in his portable car that the toons gave him. _Huh_! _Gave _him. For no reason at all. The cog system is much different. You work for everything in your 'life,' eventually amassing wealth (as long as you avoid Loan Sharks) and getting promoted (if you stay on the top of your game).

This toon had an important meeting in the morning. Then he had some business to take care of for a week. Very tricky business. If he failed, he might have to wait longer to get the blueprints. And the C.E.O. doesn't like waiting.

Not one bit.

***

"_You work for everything in your life…"_ –The Lone Toon


	6. Chapter 5: Programs and Inventions

"Bad. Very bad."

Icy was standing outside Clyde Manor. _This must've been before he stopped having a lust for cash._ Icy was standing at the feet of the tallest skyscraper he had ever seen. It looked like a cross between an apartment building and a luxury resort.

Even though it was colorful, it seemed more cog than toon. But it was too late to turn back. Like he had a choice, anyway.

He had to get in before Tuft got here, otherwise his cheeks would turn pink. Again. And pink wasn't his color.

When Icy was a child, the other kids taunted him. Then he blushed, and they just laughed harder. He started wearing shades, and since the kids couldn't see his facial expressions, they stopped taunting. Since then, he wore shades everywhere, even in his sleep. He hadn't shown his eyes in public for years.

Icy rang the buzzer on what he thought was the front door. When it opened, Crazy was waiting for him.

"So you made it!" Crazy said enthusiastically. "You're my apprentice. Today's lesson is on Clyde's programs and how they had benefited Toontown."

***

Tuft got off the bus and looked at the towering skyscraper. But it that wasn't she was worried about. She was wondering how she would react around him. It was like her cheeks had an allergic reaction to him. But she would have to try.

She had all of her gags, just in case. Since she got her gag bag by luck, she always carried all of the gags that she was able.

She rang the buzzer and stepped inside. She half-hoped and half-dreaded to see Icy there. But he wasn't.

"Welcome." Said Colonel Clyde. "Today's lesson is about my inventions and how they benefited Toontown.

***

Crazy led Icy to a holographic chamber. Today he was wearing black clothes with sunglasses. Icy thought he looked kinda like a Goth hippie.

"As you know, Flippy had been hoarding the jellybeans that you and I earn but can't keep."

"Yeah, I know. The Toontown Budget Surplus Control collects all of the jellybeans that would normally go to Flippy and puts them in the Toontown National Bank. These jellybeans go into your bank account which is created when you become a citizen."

"Yes. But it wasn't always like that."

"Whadda ya mean?"

"Original Toontown had a National Bank, but after the Meltdown of '07, the bank closed and we had to keep jellybeans the old way."

"You mean like a depression?"

"No, the meltdown was _literately_ a meltdown. A terrorist broke in and started a fire. All of the jellybeans turned into goop."

"Sounds more like a punch line than a tragedy." Icy said, amused.

"Well, to keep that from ever happening again, the jellybeans are placed in the Freezer."

"Come on, it's got to be more complicated than that."

"No, just put the jellybeans in the Freezer chamber (which covers the whole area below Toontown Central, by the way) and the jellybeans become as hard as a rock. The only way to melt them would be to destroy all of the Cold Amplifiers, and that's impossible with the top-notch security system. Any thief toon caught in the spotlight is automatically sad."

"Cool."

"No. Freezing."

***

"So in short, my Laff Candy allows you, for two hours, to recover Laff Points anywhere, even on the street or in battle, at the same rate you do in the playground." Clyde finished.

"Wow. But what if you added Pixie Dust to the mix?" Tuft asked.

"…Honestly, I can't tell for sure what would happen. Pixie Dust is dangerous and unstable when combined in a brew. The improved candy would make you unstoppable, though."

"So why don't you test it?"

"I wouldn't want to put myself or anyone else in danger."

"But-"

"And I will have no more discussion on the subject. Let's move on."

Tuft ran to catch up with the old man. They were in a grassy field outside the manor. Clyde pulled something out of his pocket and it jumped out of his glove and onto the ground and it transformed into a blue cannon with yellow stars on it. Clyde pulled out a controller and pressed a button. A robotic arm put a circular inch-thick block of slate in front of the cannon, which shot a Telehole onto it.

"No way!"

"Yes, way. You are now staring at my famed Teleportation Cannon. It allows someone to teleport anywhere, even to places they can't get to with a normal Telehole."

"So we can teleport to the cog HQs?"

"Tuft, we can teleport halfway around the world if we want to! You have to be creative if you're going to prosper in the Inventor's community. You have to open your mind to the possibilities!"

"Okay. But can I open my mouth too? I'm starved!"

From over the hill, Icy shouted, "Hey Tuft, I can hear your stomach growling a mile away!"

"Yours too, Icy!"

"Then come and eat!"

"Okay!"

Tuft walked towards lunch, glad to have learned so much.

***

_Rosie's first toontask was to defeat a Flunky. But it had to be of level two or higher. Rosie was nervous. This was going to be her first battle with cogs that she could defend herself from. She walked up to a Flunky and it said: "You're going to look good on my resume." She defeated it with one cupcake. She was celebrating when she realized that that was a level one. She sighed and resumed her search._

_After she had defeated the Level Two Flunky, she received her reward. She felt so gratified, and continued to do a good job. She finally cleared the last Donald's Dock toontask and went on to Daisy's Gardens. She wondered what adventures awaited her there._

_  
_***

The lone toon wandered back to his home. It had been a long night, and he had gotten no sleep. He was tired, and he fell onto his bedspread.

His last thought was about the meeting. It took place today.

But he didn't have time to worry about that. He fell into his usual deep slumber.

***

"_You have to open your mind to the possibilities!"_ –Colonel Clyde Cheezymash


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

"Yum!" Tuft said, wiping off her face with her napkin (an unusual action for her).

"I told you my cheese casserole is good." Clyde said. "I'm just glad you take time to enjoy your food rather than scarf it down like Crazy here."

"Hey, it leaves more time to work. Hey, Tuft, pass me the salt and spill the beans on what happened in your lesson today."

"Well… I don't know… whadda you think, Icy?"

No response from the blue cat that was leaning back quietly in his chair. They were all in the massive dining hall of Clyde Manor.

"Icy?"

When they looked closely, they saw that Icy Flames was snoring lightly.

"Hey, I got an idea." Crazy said as he walked to where Icy was sleeping. "Let's see what happens when you remove his shades.

"Crazy, I don't think-" Tuft began, but it was too late. Crazy quickly grabbed the shades off of Icy's face.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, without waking up, Icy grabbed a chocolate and hit Crazy square in the eye with it. While Crazy was recovering, he snatched his shades back and resumed his peaceful slumber.

"Man! ...What was that?" Crazy said. He tried to grab the glasses again, but Icy just slapped his hand.

"He seems to have an intuition. He's trained himself to keep his, 'shades' protected from thieves." Clyde explained.

"Hey, I was just playing a prank." Crazy was visibly angry.

"I think it's cute how he tortures you." Tuft said.

"Oh please. The way you've been looking at him, you'd think him picking his nose is cute." Crazy replied, trying to get the chocolate out of his eye.

"No I haven't!" Tuft said, hurt. She started to blush.

"Sorry, I was an eyewitness. Ten to one, you want to make out with him. And you're too embarrassed of your feelings to tell him. So why don't you take you're sleeping prince away-" *deep breath* "-SO HE WON'T THROW CHOCOLATES INTO MY EYE!!"

Icy's eyes bolted open.

Tuft ran out of the room crying. Icy looked startled and followed her. Clyde threw a nasty look Crazy's way, but he wasn't there anymore. The Colonel started cleaning up.

***

Icy was running down the halls trying to follow Tuft. There were too many doorways, too many twists and bends. He would turn right and she would turn left. And by the time Icy realized it, she would already be gone.

Crazy sat down against a wall. He was hopelessly, utterly lost. "WHATEVER I DID, I'M SORRY!" Crazy yelled, hoping Tuft would hear. A tear slipped under his shades.

_Great. _He thought._ The girl of my dreams is crying because _I _was the one to mess up. I'll never see her again._

Icy heard some crying in the room next to him. He started to knock, but since he knew Tuft would never let him in, he sat back against the door.

"Hey, Tuft, I'm real sorry about upsetting you. I think I was asleep, so I didn't know what the heck I was doing. I don't want you to think that I'm not your best friend, because I didn't mean to hurt you. Truth be told, I kinda have feelings for you."

The crying ceased, and the door opened. "Please come in." Tuft said.

Tuft's overalls were tear-stained, and her pelt was glistening with the salty fluid. When she explained what really happened, Icy said, "The nerve of that guy! Saying that to your face!"

"No, he's right. I _do_ love you."

"And you have an urge to make out with me?" Icy said quizzically.

Tuft smiled and blushed. "We'll save that for later. But first, you should know something about me."

"Is it good or bad news."

"Neither. It's the truth." Tuft took in a deep breath, gulped, and said, "Tuft Puft isn't my real name."

Icy tried to hide his shock. "So… what _is_ your real name?"

Tuft sighed and said, "Rosie Parks."

***

_Rosie Parks just met the nicest guy you'll ever meet. He wore red, and his shades were perfectly adorable, but he didn't admit it. He said his name was Icy Flames. Rosie thought that was pretty ironic. When Icy asked her name, she couldn't say it. 'Rosie Parks?' That sounded pathetic! So, thinking of a cartoon she was watching earlier, she made up a name. From this day forward, she would call herself Tuft Puft!_

***

"Did it work?" A The Big Cheese cog asked The Lone Toon.

"Mission Sabotage is a success. Now that the main authorities are taken care of, it's time to execute the next stage of my plan." it replied.

"Smash everything in the bank?"

"Something like that." The toon smirked.

***

"_It's the truth."_ –Tuft Puft


	8. Chapter 7: Theft

Colonel Clyde was making his usual rounds through the manor. He was worried about Crazy; he hadn't come home since this night's episode. Clyde thought that Crazy might be on an outing with friends, but never this long, this late. It was against Crazy's nature, so Clyde was suspicious. But he had to assume that there was another logical explanation other than Crazy getting involved in a gang war.

When he stopped by the vault where he kept all of his lately produced inventions, Clyde decided to have a peek inside. He typed the code and entered. Everything seemed to be in order.

Except…

***

"Wow. I can't believe you kept that hidden for so many years!" Icy said. They were in Tuft's bedroom, a paradise they she would've enjoyed if not for Crazy's harsh secret-revealing words at the dinner table.

"Yeah I know." Tuft teared up. "I can't believe me either."

"No, I think it's impressive. …You know, I have secrets of my own, too."

"No."

"Yes. Have you ever seen the eyes behind these shades?"

"…Come to think about it, no. Why is this important?"

"Turn off the lights." Once they were off, Icy took off his shades and said, "Look closely at my eyes."

Icy's eyes glowed in the dark (for some reason) so it was easy to see them. Tuft saw green eyes with slits for pupils. She fought the urge to shriek and turned the lights back on.

"…Wow."

"Yeah, I know." Icy paused for a minute. "I have this genetic disorder where I am not as smart as other toons, but I can see in moonlight and have sensitive ears. I can also talk with other people who have the disorder in decibels too high for normal toons to hear."

Anxious to change the subject, Tuft said. "You know, Icy, ever since I got that telegram, I've been softening."

"Yeah I know. Remember how you beat up that toon that was picking on me? If we were in any other neighborhood besides Daisy's Gardens you would have been sent to juvie."

"Yeah." Tuft chuckled. Then she got a serious look on her face. "But now, I realize that I'm not the girl I've pretended to be. I'm soft, compassionate, and kind."

"…Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Then Tuft explained her childhood in the Brrrgh. "What did you say that one kid looked like?"

"Big frown, purple face, bear, why?"

"That sounds _exactly_ like Crazy."

***

Clyde saw one of his cannons was missing. _That shouldn't be a big deal_, he thought, _but why would anyone take one? They're only prototypes._ Clyde remembered he had a party last week and the door to the vault was beat up, but it was still intact. He also noticed that two packages of his Laff Candy, also known as Battlefield Candy, were missing. _That was probably Crazy's doing._ Crazy used a pack every time he went to take over a cog building, so Clyde didn't worry about that.

Clyde walked over and typed a code to open a special compartment in the vault. He looked inside, and his heart almost stopped.

Someone had taken his copy of the blueprints to his Level Eight Drop Gag.

***

"You think it's Crazy? That was ten years ago! Crazy was Clyde's apprentice by then! And how could _you_ blame him? He's your mentor!" Tuft was surprised at Icy's accusation.

"Hey, I only said it sounds like him!" Icy said. "But you're right. Crazy was Clyde's apprentice by then, and Clyde would never let him join a gang."

"Well, Crazy better not have, otherwise I'll wallop him good!" Tuft shook her fist in the air.

"Hey, what happened to the sweet and innocent Tuft?" Icy asked, smiling.

"Well maybe I have a split personality." Tuft sat down on the bed with Icy. "You know, thanks for comforting me before. It was really nice of you to do that." Tuft put her arm around Icy. "And it must have taken a lot of courage to show me your eyes."

"Same for you." Icy snuggled up close to Tuft. "You must've thought I would hate you when you told me you're secret."

Tuft turned face to face with Icy. "I did. But I'm glad you don't. Just don't ever, ever call me Rosie Parks."

"Done."

And then they shared true love's first kiss.

***

The Lone Toon stood at the bank. It was the dead of night. This was his last choice to turn back.

But there was just too much to gain.

The Big Cheeses flew onto the bank's roof. They were waiting for the signal to use their new lasers the toon had invented for them to saw through the roof, capture the shopkeepers and melt the jellybeans. Then, while the whole population was panicking, the toon and its cogs would execute the next stage of their plan.

In less than twenty-four hours, Toontown would fall.

***

"…_I realize I'm not the girl I've pretended to be." _–Tuft Puft


	9. Chapter 8: Bad News

Clyde stood there, motionless. He felt like his heart had been ripped up and fed to wolves. But there was no time for panicking. If he was going to do something, he better do it now. He knew the potential of his blueprints. He knew what it could do to Toonkind.

He forced himself to move, but his legs felt that they were tied to 1-ton weights. His vision was blurry. He was nauseous and dizzy and he was sad and angry. But most of all, he was frightened. This was a new experience for Clyde. All his life he knew what to do in any given situation. But this was different.

For the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do.

***

Icy and Tuft were preparing the fire in the fireplace, setting up the T.V, and ordering hot chocolate from the non-stop room service system when Icy's sensitive ears picked up a great deal of noise from around a corridor. Tuft turned off the T.V. and they hurried off in the direction of the noise (although only Icy could hear it) and eventually they heard a wheezing sound.

"Hello…? Hellooooooooooooo??" Tuft asked towards the sound.

"Is something wrong?"

They turned a corner and saw Clyde slumped against the wall. He looked like a few hundred trains had run over him and then some. He was whispering something to himself. Icy made it out as, "I failed…"

"What's wrong?" Icy asked.

Clyde continued absentmindedly murmuring.

Tuft grabbed Clyde, shook him, and yelled in his face, "DAGNABBIT YOUNGUN', IT'S THE BOTTOM OF THE NINTH AND YOU'VE GOT A SEVEN-TEN SPLIT! NOW ARE YOU GONNA' PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE TRASH COMPACTOR OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO HOGTAIL YOU BACK TO SAN FRANSISCO?"

Clyde managed to sputter, "W-what?"

Tuft set Clyde down and asked him politely, "Now that we've got your attention, would you care to tell us if your brain was damaged or you mishandled TNT?"

"A little of both, I guess." Clyde muttered.

"We want to know why you're slumped up against the wall in the middle of the night lowering your self esteem."

"I was trying to reach you two and the phone. My copy of the blueprints to my Level Eight Drop Gag was stolen."

Tuft and Icy just stared at him.

"But everyone knows that there are only seven levels of gags!" Tuft exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You see, these are only blueprints. But even one in the wrong hands could do something most… foul."

"You don't say?"

"That's right. And… I have just figured out who would do this. It was...-"

Just then a servant walked up and said, "Terribly sorry, sir, but we were all watching the news and something…" The servant paused for the right word. "…_troubling_ has come up."

"Okay. Take me to the television."

"Right this way, sir." The servant, Loop de Hoop by his name tag, led Clyde, Icy, and Tuft down the narrow, winding corridors, past the dorm rooms and into the T.V. room. All of the servants' eyes were glued to the screen.

What they all saw was a reporter saying, "**It's a Toontown-wide crisis as someone has mysteriously gotten past the maximum-security bank and into the jellybean freezing system. Earlier The authorities captured some The Big Cheeses using new lasers, you heard me, **_**lasers**_** to break into the bank, but they were captured in the act. While the guards were dealing with these unusually tough cogs, someone somehow got in and disabled the Cold Amplifiers. They then used a heat source of some sort to melt all of the jellybeans. Toon HQ has failed to respond at this point, but to those toons who have lost all of their life savings, we can only say…**"

***

The Lone Toon smirked as he saw some two-hundred toons gathered at TCHQ demanding an explanation. Little did they know _he _was the explanation. And soon there would be a lot more to explain.

He had already sent the majority of toons into a panic. Now, when the Toon HQs were the most distracted, would he take them down as well. Then there would be nowhere left to hide.

It was getting late. Around half of the toons would be sleeping. Most of the HQ Officers would be at the bank investigating the crisis. Then the toon would strike.

But that was only the beginning.

***

"_I failed."_ –Colonel Clyde Cheezymash


	10. Chapter 9: Identity Revealed

It was impossible. Everyone knew that Colonel Clyde spared no expense when it came to security. But they had all just saw someone single-handedly create a diversion, smash the Cold Amplifiers, and melt all of the jellybeans in the two-hundred square foot storage chamber. The question was: who?

The toons thought no cog, with their extremely limited memory and hard drive would ever be able to make thirty-minute plan that could cause an economic meltdown. Literally.

Everyone was still staring at the T.V, which now showed reporters interviewing some people affected by the crisis. They didn't have to look far. A mob had amassed at TCHQ that held nearly every toon in Toontown. Once again, they had put their wealth in a banking system that once again failed them. They were losing faith in the Toontown 'law' system fast.

But in Clyde manor, Icy was dumbstruck rather than outraged. Toontown Central to this day was protected by a magical border around its premises set up and withheld by Mickey Mouse himself. No cogs could get past it, for it was the strength of all of the Toontown Heroes that kept it going, and it warded cogs from all playgrounds in Toontown. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Pluto. Nothing could penetrate the barriers, unless…

"Those poor toons!" Icy heard a servant say. "Why, they must have lost nearly all of their jellybeans!"

"Clyde will figure something out." Icy heard Loop de Hoop say. "He always does."

Colonel Clyde Cheezymash was feeling a little under the weather. They just didn't understand the potential of this new villain. "I need to go to TBHQ (The Brrrgh Headquarters). Cold air helps me think." Is what he found himself saying, although that wasn't the reason at all.

Tuft tried to help out. "Yes, and he needs to talk to the officers there too." She pulled out her teleportation hole and Icy jumped in holding Clyde's hand. Tuft jumped in after them.

***

The Lone Toon stood in TBHQ. Littered across the floor were the dead bodies of several guards and HQ officers who had gotten in his way. Another was convulsing in pain. And, tied at his feet, were the six Toontown Heroes. Minnie and Daisy were passed out, Pluto was unable to move, and Donald tried to speak, but all that came out was a muffled, "Quack."

Goofy leaned in close and whispered something to Mickey. Mickey nodded and started to say something, but The Lone Toon just said, "If you're going to try to guilt me into setting you free, let me save you the air. I am familiar with all cog attacks, and Guilt Trip is one of my specialties." Mickey looked downcast and started to ask a question, but the toon said again, "And _NO_, I am _NOT_ a cog!"

Goofy shook his head. "Ya know, we were bein' awfully nice to ya back at that there playgrounds and this, well, isn't what we deserve, A-hyuck."

"Oh please. I only kidnapped you unintelligent bilge rats because I need Toontown to be defenseless. If I wanted to listen to your idiotic jabber all day, I would have invited you for tea and cookies."

Goofy and Mickey flinched, and Pluto put his tail between his legs. Perfect. The lower their spirits, the lower Toontown's defenses. He held up his dip gun. "And you see this? Once I am done with the majority of Toontown's residents, I will pick the rest off with this gun, you see? Plain as the NOSE-" -The toon slapped Goofy- "on your face."

"You're a monster." Mickey said defiantly.

"Oh am I? Well, at least I'm not the kind of monster that hides under your bed at night. No, I'm more the kind of monster that invades your minds, making you do stupid, no, _more_ stupid things than you ever did before. Like putting your faith in that old coot Clyde. Have you checked the news? After the Meltdown of 09', present, a swarm of toons is outside TCHQ demanding an answer from the officers, and I've already killed them all!" The toon burst out into maniacal laughter.

Mickey's eyes widened. "No."

"Yes, in fact-"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The toon quickly put on his hood.

***

Clyde heard someone laughing inside. He hoped all of the officers were all right. Maybe they were all laughing at a funny joke they heard, yes, they were all sitting around a fire drinking hot chocolate and complementing the joke they heard.

Yet Clyde knew that was wishful thinking. He knew the villain was in here. He knew what he could be doing to the officers. He knew what he would be doing at midnight.

He knew that this was the end.

***

Icy was scared. He was the traditional fraidy-cat. He wasn't used to an audience. The only thing that pushed him though the orientation was Tuft's presence. Yet he pushed on. He had to tell the Officers what he knew, however dreadful it may be.

***

Tuft was prepared for anything. She just had her first kiss, for Sound's sake! She was energetic and happy and ready for anything. She hoped this would all blow over. Toons could handle anything.

She quietly grasped Icy's hand and opened the door.

***

They all walked inside. What they saw was a horror. Several toons were strewn across the floor, dead, and one died right in front of their eyes. The Toontown Heroes were tied up in a bundle like sausages, and in the center, a cloaked toon holding a remote and a ray gun.

Icy felt faint and tried not to throw up and he felt Tuft's hand squeeze his. They were utterly horrified.

Only Clyde had the courage to speak. "Why? Why did you do this?"

The toon just stood there.

"Well? Answer me."

"I do not take orders from you anymore." The toon said as he pointed the mysterious ray gun at Clyde. "If you back away, maybe I'll let it slide."

"You are not my master."

"Still have that spirit?" The toon pointed his ray gun at the side of Mickey's head. "Then what about him? He is certainly more important. Now back away. Slowly."

Tuft and Icy started to back away, but Clyde stayed firm. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a piece of candy. The toon cocked the gun.

Faster than lightning, Clyde put the piece of candy in his mouth and blew a puff of black smoke to the Toontown Heroes. They instantly teleported away.

"STUPID OLD MAN!" The toon yelled. "YOU'VE INTERFERED FOR THE LAST TIME!!" The toon shot Clyde ten times.

As Clyde faded from existence, his last words were, "Goodbye, Crazy."

Tuft and Icy stared and the spot Clyde had been. Tuft squeaked, "Crazy?"

The toon pulled off his hood to reveal Crazy Loopy Trickythud. "Long time no see. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to take a little nap."

***

"_Clyde will figure something out. He always does." –Loop de Hoop_


	11. Chapter 10: Fatal Mistake

Tuft and Icy stood motionless. They couldn't move. They were shocked, dumbfounded and flabbergast. And it wasn't about to get better anytime soon.

"You see," Crazy said, ""Since I'm going to kill you anyway, I'll tell you my little plot. But first-" Crazy pushed a button on his remote and the gloves of the young toons were pulled toward a blackboard. They were unable to move their hands. "Just so you don't try anything sneaky. It's a magic attractor I installed last month under Clyde's name. It attracts the magic in your gloves and pins you against the wall.

"Now, as I was saying, the button on this remote control," He held it in front of Icy and Tuft's faces, "The big red one, activates the modified Level Eight Drop Gag. Originally intended to bring all of the toons to full laff points, it will now fall from the skies and make every toon in Toontown sad when it hits the ground.

"Why? I don't know why. Maybe it was because the cogs have granted me access to Cog Nation, which by the way makes Toontown look more puny and insignificant than it already is," Crazy was pacing around the room, "And it has three-hundred times the resources of Toontown and I am hailed as a hero, or the toons almost killed me and I vowed revenge, or I am just not a nice person.

"So anyway, when the bomb drops the die is cast blah blah blah blah blah, the cogs will invade, Etcetera Etcetera, Toontown will be defenseless, yadda yadda yadda, and you all are slaves. Happy ending. But before all of that-" -Crazy pointed the gun at Icy- "-I have to kill you."

Icy had to act, make Crazy's plan revealed, and most of all, not do anything stupid. "I guess you're not as smart as I thought you were, Crazy." Darn.

"Excuse me? Do tell." Crazy said pointing the gun at the floor.

Now was his chance. "You only have this machine trapping our hand set to attract magic."

"Oh you're wasting my time."

Crazy shot at Icy, but Icy just slipped out of his gloves. Icy felt extremely lightheaded and nauseas but his hands were free.

"Oh, bravo. But you're not getting away that easily." Crazy tried to shoot the gun at Icy, but it just clicked. "Curses! I must have wasted too many charges on that old man!"

Icy tried not to laugh at Crazy's obvious mistake, because it was no time for that. Using his unusually sharp reflexes, he swatted the remote control out of Crazy's hand and caught it in midair. Tuft was out of her gloves by then, but was stumbling around the room trying to get used to not having magic flowing through her veins.

Icy ran around the room with Crazy close behind. He was smiling because he was at a jog while Crazy was running full blast. They circled the room four times before Crazy gave up.

"Aw, come on! I was just getting warmed up!" Icy taunted to the middle-aged bear.

"Oh you want fast do you? I'll show you fast!" Crazy pulled out a pack of candy and ate a piece. Almost instantly after he swallowed it he was a blur of vibrations. He swooped over and took the remote faster than a torpedo. It ended just as quickly as it started.

"How do you like me now?" Crazy taunted.

Tuft had recovered by now and launched a fist in Crazy's face. The candies flew up in the air and Crazy sailed across the room. The candies landed in Tuft's mouth.

"No!! Those are to unstable to be guzzled down by an undereducated-"

He never got to finish, because at that moment Tuft ran over and dragged Crazy into a fight. They raised a cloud of dust and debris that can only be described by watching childish cartoons. When they were finished, Crazy still had a death grip on the remote.

Tuft turned green and threw up over and over. She looked like she was in enormous pain. She was glossy-eyed and shaking violently. She eyes rolled into the back of her head she slumped to the floor.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. I always wondered what would happen if you ate more than one of those."

Icy was at a loss for words. His love might be dead. Tears welled up in his eyes. He slowly bent down and picked up the dip gun at his feet.

"What are you doing that for? The gun doesn't work anymore I've depleted all of its charges."

Icy pointed the gun at Crazy and cocked it. Crazy was horrified when he realized his mistake.

"Oops."

Icy shot the gun and Crazy fell to the floor with a thud. Icy tossed the gun to the side and said, "See you in hell."

***

"…_the die is cast…"_ –Crazy Loopy Trickythud


	12. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Icy knew there wasn't much he could do for Tuft. He put Tuft's gloves on her hands and put his on his. He felt much better now, but he was still shattered on the inside. Icy knelt by the limp body of his true love and silently began to cry.

A few minutes later, Mickey, Pluto, and some guards barged in. Mickey started to say something, but when he saw Icy kneeling next to Tuft he whispered his orders to the guards and they picked up all of the dead bodies to be disposed of.

Mickey sat down next to Icy. "Ya know, that was really brave you got rid of that awful toon. But what caused him to do that in the first place?"

Icy just sat there and continued to shed tears.

"I think I know something that can help. Pluto, stay here and make sure there are no accomplices to Crazy's plan."

Pluto turned watchdog but wasn't sure if there was anything in Toontown that could cure a toon in the state that Tuft was in.

Mickey came back after some fifteen minutes holding a small pile of powder in his hand. He kneeled next to Icy and said, "This is a special substance called Megathon. Named after James McMegathon who discovered it, it has the power to heal toons of any sort of medical condition. It's made by reverse engineering dip."

Icy just sat there.

"And since you have the closest ties to this young cat, I think it should be you to sprinkle it on her. Care to try it?"

Icy silently took a pinch of the pixie dust-like substance and sprinkled it over Tuft. Nothing happened.

Then a few minutes passed.

Then a few more minutes passed.

Then they thought then saw something, but it was a few more minutes before a small moan parted Tuft's lips.

"From now on, I'm sticking to sugarless gum." she said.

Icy grinned from ear to ear and hugged Tuft close. "I was so worried!"

Tuft smiled even though she was being crushed by Icy's grip and managed to say, "Since when do you worry about anything?"

Icy kissed Tuft on the cheek and couldn't stop smiling. When he finally let Tuft go, she was breathing heavy and she said, "I think that's enough affection for one day."

Icy explained to Tuft how Crazy was killed and how Mickey saved her life. Mickey just said, "Be careful now. Megathon is a substance that only the Toontown Heroes know about. It's a secret. Got it?"

They nodded, and Mickey put on a serious expression. "Since Crazy and Clyde are both dead, you two now inherit Clyde Manor and are now at the top of the scientific ladder. I hope you won't goof off, because we need you two to help explain the Meltdown and the deaths of so many important toons. Also," Mickey picked up the gun, careful to point it at the floor, "This will need to go into your vault. Maybe you can get it to shoot silly string at the cogs or something else ridiculous so it won't be recognized. This _has_ to be kept secret."

"Gotcha." Icy said.

"And this," Mickey picked up the remote, "Will need to be disabled. Track its signal, and find out what Crazy was planning. And be quick about it!"

Icy smiled and saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Well then, I have to get back to TCHQ. See you tomorrow!"

***

"_Since when do you worry about anything?" _–Tuft Puft


	13. Epilouge

Professor Icy Flames was working on an important project cornering Cream Pie when Tuft walked in and said, "Honey, you left your ring on the table. Do take care not to lose it."

Icy picked up his wedding ring and put it on his index finger. He said to Tuft, "So, what were you going to tell me before you left for that Toon Council meeting?"

"Oh… oh! I was going to tell you that Level Eight Gags have been made public!"

"Great! Now we can beat cogs twice as fast!"

"That's not all. I was nominated for head of the Toon Council!"

"Fantastic! And I was going to tell you that I won another trophy for my Silly String gun."

"I wish you wouldn't win so many," Tuft teased. "The case is getting full."

"Mmm. Yes. Did you bake another batch of those cookies?"

"Yes, they're for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"You said you were going to watch our speech concerning the Meltdown of 09'!"

"Oh, right. Well, I better get finished on this then."

"You better." Tuft said before walking out.

***

Tuft and Icy were snuggling close watching their recorded speech about the Meltdown of 09'. They could hear Icy saying, "**We were lucky. We were the survivors. We were facing death itself. Tuft was out. She had given her all. Crazy was out of breath. But he still had the remote. His mistake the first time was that he forgot to cock the gun. I didn't make the same mistake. He never got a chance to destroy Toontown.**"

Tuft then continued. "**Shortly** **after that there was the longest cog invasion in toon history. Thousands of toons got sad to protect their neighborhoods. We own them a debt of gratitude.**" After a short applause, she continued. "**And now, we must rebuild. We have already disabled the evil drop gag and stopped the cogs. So what next? That, citizens of Toontown, is up to you.**"

***

"_That…is up to you." _–Tuft Puft


End file.
